Helpful
by The Midnight Serenade
Summary: Lily is feeling a little down, and James is more than happy to help! Only, the favor is rather...odd. Rated M for content and language.


A random groan made James look up. Lily was sitting in her normal spot near the fireplace with some heavy textbook on her lap. And she was groaning. Somehow James was so infatuated that even the way she groaned made him a little excited.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly and went back to reading. James raised his eyebrows but said nothing. A few minutes later, she grunted softly, obviously not trying to let him hear it. Well, he heard it anyways.

"Lily?" he said. "Tell me."

"Something hurts," she confessed.

"What hurts? Maybe I can do something to make it feel better."

"James, I'm fine—" Lily protested.

"All right, I'll pretend I don't care even if that can't be further from the truth and I care about you with my entire being." he muttered. "If that makes you feel good, sure..."

"James," Lily sighed. "You know I don't mean that."

"Yeah?" he challenged. "Prove it then. Tell me what hurts."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"My nipples. They're sore."

James blinked. "Your nipples?"

"Yeah." Her cute little face was almost as red as her hair. "Are you happy now?"

"Well, I did say I could make it feel better. The offer's still up for grabs," he said, smirking.

"All right," she said. "Give it a try then."

James blinked again. "Really?"

"The offer expires in three...two..."

He bounded over to her chair and grabbed the book and dumped it on the carpet. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "You _are_ Lily, aren't you? Not Sirius with Polyjuice or anything like that?"

"I'm absolutely Lily Evans," she assured him, straddling his lap while James sat in the armchair. "Besides, Sirius probably can't keep a straight face if he does this one day."

"Good point," James agreed, unbuttoning his trousers.

"What are you going to do?" she asked slowly, wide eyes trained on his crotch.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "It's just a precaution in case your body proves too sexy for me to contain."

"Okay then..."

James reached up and unclipped her bra and pulled it out, watching as her nipples hardened against her shirt material. Then he started peeling her top off at a leisurely pace. Sure enough, he could feel the pressure building already as Lily's milky white skin was revealed to him a few inches at a time. He paused when he got to her breasts.

"Still sure about this?" James asked, one hand wound around her hair. She nodded, one hand disappearing into _his_ hair. "Here we go."

Her T-shirt was tossed into a corner along with her bra. James cupped her knockers tenderly and caressed the nipples with his thumb. Lily moaned, moving closer. He flicked his tongue lightly across the little hard nipple and closed his mouth around it, sucking and licking. Meanwhile, his hand worked at her breast, kneading it and squeezing it. Lily moaned louder and louder as James's tongue worked wonders around her nipples. Her grip on his hair tightened and her hands roamed over his head, down to the collar of his shirt. James moved onto the other tit while Lily unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off.

"So you like me better without my shirt on, huh," he said, taking her face in his hands.

"Shut up," she whispered, bringing his face closer. He was still unhurried and took the kiss slow. His lips were soft yet firm, pulling on her mouth and making her yield to his will. His tongue danced together with hers. The air between them heated up and Lily could feel his bare, sweaty chest pressing against her ample breasts. Her hands stroked his muscular arms and he wound those arms around her waist, pulling her into him. Their mouths worked furiously against one another and Lily's wet panties started to seep onto James's trousers.

She pulled away first and placed his hands on her chest. Then she went right back to kissing him. This time, it was even better because of James's gentle massage. Pretty soon, there was a hard bulge in his pants that she was sitting on top of. Without mercy, she grinded her tight, wet snatch on it. James moaned, his hands tightening around her breasts for a second. Lily cried out.

"James..." her voice came out a hoarse whisper. "James..."

"Your dormitory or mine?" he murmured against her lips.

"Yours," she managed. "Oh Merlin—"

James swung her up and carried up the stairs. Their kiss didn't break; if anything, it only deepened. He set her gently down on his bedspread and locked the door behind him. Lily was kicking off her school skirt and rubbing her wet pussy through her soaked panties. James stripped down to his boxers and climbed above her. Time to get this party started.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really enjoying this pairing. This one's a bit fluffier than the last one I wrote. And I can never seem to take it to the next level with James and Lily. Oh well. It's all about the foreplay.

_Tammy_


End file.
